In recent years, the availability of high quality video signals, including audio/video signals, has increased substantially. At the same time, the number of sources of video signals has increased rapidly. Modern video production and processing facilities, such as television stations and cable and satellite broadcasters must frequently use and process a large number of high bandwidth signals simultaneously. The video signal processing systems in such facilities must be able to receive, store and provide large numbers of such signals. There exists a need for video signal switching and routing systems and methods capable of handling large numbers of video signals including video signals having a high bandwidth.